Justice Reborn
by robert32514
Summary: Heroes of D.C. Comics Universe reborn to save the realm of magical Britain with Brainiac Five leading the charge. Will tie into Percy Jackson/X-Men crossover Heroes Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice Reborn**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Justice League**

**J. K. Rowling and D.C. Comics do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

** Fortress of Solitude**

For Five Thousand Years, he remained unchanged as the yellow sun sustained him. His name was Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara-El nee Lor Van, husband of Themysciras' Queen Diana Kent nee Prince, Ruler of the Amazons. He also went by Clark Kent before he took another name, a name that inspired hope in the people that his own cousin Kara Zor-El continued when she traveled to the future. He was Superman. Kara had taken the name Supergirl as Diana was known as Wonder Woman. For many years, he remained faithfully by his wife's side. Then one day, Hera appeared to her favorite adopted Granddaughter and informed her that the time of the Gods was drawing to a close.

One by one, the Gods were fading. People stopped believing, something that fed their power. Soon, the magic that sustained the hidden island of the Amazons and the Earth, would fade with the death of the Gods, in doing so, the people of Themyscira would begin to age, and Diana and her sister Donna Troy Prince would return to the Earth that partially birthed them.

The day came many years later as Kal returned from his favorite past time in his plantation field on the Island to find his wife reduced to stone in their bed. He had already seen many of the Islands many female occupants aging and dying, many of which he buried himself including his children from Lois Lane his first wife, and then the ones that were born of he and his second wife Diana. He didn't know how long it took him to move his feet to stand beside his bed that he shared with Diana, but when he did, he couldn't bring himself to touch her with how fragile she now was. As he fell slowly to his knees, time seem to pass as he wept, as day became night. Yet he would not notice, nor care.

Kara and Braniac also known as Braniac Five, or Querl Dox, had flown in the next day as she and Braniac had felt the loss of energy that was a part of the Earth. They journeyed to Themyscira where Kara had used her X-Ray vision to scan it in hopes of finding life, but Kara could only see Kal-El her cousin beside a pair of fresh patches of earth with tombstones in front of them as Kara gasped. She knew what it meant as she flew down behind her cousin and landed softly behind him. After scanning the island, Braniac could only conclude that the Islands magic was gone. That meant that Queen Diana and Princess Donna had become a part of the Earth once more.

Kal had buried his wife and sister in-law. There were other graves including those marked with the symbols of the house of El, including Jason Kent, Kal's first born son. Kara knew what it meant, the end was near. Braniac and Kara had watched as the last of Man had come and gone. Braniac had deduced that one day soon, Kal and Kara's time would come as well. Kara had wept as she embraced her older cousin in front of Diana's and Donna's grave.

A few days later, Kal, Kara, and Braniac traveled to and remained in and alone within the Fortress of Solitude. Several hundred years later, the Earths Sun began to die as it turned red, and Braniac was forced to watch as his wife Kara and his Cousin In-Law Kal began to age before him. Kara died years after in Braniacs arms as he couldn't bring himself to cry, no matter how much he wanted to, he was a machine, with human emotions, emotions that Kara brought to the surface when she fell in love with him. Kal had been the last as he remained the strongest of the Kryptonians. After Braniac had placed her fragile remains within a crystal pod, Kal who had to be supported via a levitating crystalis chair, watched as Braniac remained by Kara's side till the end. Days later, the cybernetic being had found Kal's lifeless body lying where he slept, as he had passed away in his sleep. Braniac then proceeded to place his cousin In-Law within a crystalis pod as well beside Kara.

"It's not the end, Querl Dox." an unknown voice spoke softly.

Whirling as fast as his processors would allow, Braniac's arm shifted into an energy Ion canon. Facing the intruder, his eyes widened in surprise as a being he never thought he would see in his life made itself known. Though he looked very much like Jor-El, the energy his ocular processors were picking up told him this was not Jor-El. No, this was someone else.

"Identify yourself! Who are you? Why do you wear Jor-El's image let alone the house of El's family crest?" Braniac snarled.

"Because they got it from me as they are descended from me." was the intruders answer.

That answer caught him for a loop as his arm lowered and shifted back to his normal hand. "You're Rao!" Brainiac discerned as he knew due to a fight Kal had with the Goddess Cythonna had revealed that the House of El was in fact biologically descended from Rao.

It was more of a statement instead of a question as Rao nodded. "Indeed I am Querl Dox."

"Please Lord Rao, call me Querl, or Braniac." he said.

"As you wish Brainiac, then I ask that you call me Rao." The God of Krypton nodded.

" Where have you been? Why appear now?" Brainiac queried.

"I joined my brothers and sisters, and fellow cousins, Gods that is, from the one place all Gods who fade go. I was released by some unknown force who spoke to me from the said paradise. They spoke of another reality filled with Gods and Magic unlike anything we have known before. A world currently at war where the children of magic are actually this worlds heroes reborn, or reincarnated, Kal and Kara included. I need your help to find them and prepare them. I have within this crystal," here Rao held out a crystal to Braniac who gently took it as he stared at it and then Rao several times, "The names and identities of those who were reborn in the other reality as well as they're locations. Find them and aid them, because one day, they will join their Demi-God cousins in the United States."

Rao then turned and activated the crystal controls of the Fortress as a green crystal, also known as the Master Crystal, slowly shot up through a crystal tube and floated into the air and into Rao's now open left palm. Waving his hand over it, it glowed brightly and then returned to it's natural state.

Rao then continued as he turned to the android and spoke, "The first is a child who is about to lose his parents and a fool named Albus Dumbledore who nursed a prophecy along, is allowing the childs parents to die as the boy would become a pawn in the old mans plans. Born of an Most Ancient and Most Noble Family bloodline, Kal-El, my grandson many times over has been reborn within said child, one Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. In that reality, he is also descended from Zeus's son, one Godric Griffindore and Hades son, Ignotus Peverell. When you find him, it will be at Number Four, Privet Dr. Surrey, England. You will be sent several days before the Potters demise. Should you choose to save them is up to you. If not, you will find one Minerva McGonaghall, a witch and animal shifter who will be in the form of a cat, who will arrive to observe the addressed location and its occupants. Render yourself invisible, and watch, once Harry has been deposited in front of the house, take him. This crystal has been modified so that when you rebuild the Fortress, Jor-El's A.I. will know what to do and aid you in restoring Kal's as well as Kara's powers and memories fully, as they will no longer be human. They will once more be Kryptonian. Proceed from there as you will, and help the Magical World end the Dark Lord that will again attempt to plague the Realm of Magic, and end Albus Dumbledores plans for Kal and the Realm of Magical Britain. "

Rao continued to lay out the necessary plans of how to proceed and finding the reincarnated Heroes including his wife. Once done, Rao had paid his respects to Kal-El and Kara Zor-Els former bodies as he placed a hand on each crystal and both bodies disappeared to a place only Rao would know and then nodded to Brainiac.

For days, Brainiac journeyed the Earth gathering all the weapons and items the Heroes of the past used. Vehicles of the Air, Land, and Sea. The items empowered by magic that were and could be used again as far as Rao had informed him. Suits and uniforms that would need to be gathered. He even gathered the Rings and Batteries that the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner had used, Including the former empowered Heart-Stone and Ring that Allan Scott used to which Braniac modified a bit. He didn't stop until he had it all and when he double and triple checked that he had everything that the Heroes of this reality had and would need again, he shrank them and placed them within a case of his own design. He even made sure to gather everything he owned and created that would most likely be needed again.

Turning back to the Fortress, he watched as it began to crumble as the last of the crystals floated from the control console, to Rao's hand, and then was passed to Brainiac who placed it within one last slot in a case and closed it. After shrinking the case and placing it within himself, he turned back as the last of the crystal structures fell and all was silent as the Fortress of Solitude was no more.

Rao then turned in another direction parallel from where the Fortress stood as he waved a hand and a Portal to the other Earth opened. On the other side, was another frozen tundra, in the same location where the Fortress once stood in this reality.

"Will I ever see you again, my Lord?" Brainiac asked as he turned to the God of Krypton.

"Time will tell Querl my friend, only time will tell." Rao answered with a gentle smile. Brainiac nodded and with a similar smile walked through the portal where he turned and waved good-bye.

Once the portal closed Brainiac turned and looked at his surroundings. "Time to get to work!" He thought to himself. Removing the case that contained the crystals and unshrinking it, he took hold of the Master Crystal and dropped it into the snow. Flying high, far from where the construct could not touch him, his enhanced vision observed as the Master Crystal sank into the snow and ice. Seconds later the Earth rumbled as ice-like crystal constructs shot upward. After about five minutes it was complete as Braniac floated down, entered the restored Fortress, and went to the control console and activated the special crystal that Rao had given him as well as the crystal that activated the modified Jor-El A.I. program.

A few hours later, after explaining everything he needed to to the Jor-El program, Brainiac appeared exactly where he felt he needed to be. For a little over an hour after activating Jor-El, he had investigated everything about the magical world that he could. He observed and recorded all that he needed to. Call it his conscious, but he decided to interfere where he knew he should not. He decided to save the Potters, hence allow another John and Martha Kent to exist. He had found that they had hidden themselves via what they called a "Fidelius Charm!"

But Brainiacs ocular sensors could see through such a construct and entered the Potter home just moments before they're demise. James and Lily both felt the intrusion as Lily gathered her son and James stood in front of them with his wand drawn. Braniac dropped the illusion that hid him from sight allowing the Potters to see him as he was.

James and Lily Potters eyes went wide at seeing a green skinned humanoid machine with dark purple metal armor with three dots on its head in a v-form with a line going through them. Its hair was blond as its eyes shined with power. It held its hands up in the universal sign for, "I am unarmed."

Before the Potters could speak, it spoke for their unasked questions, "Greetings." It spoke in its robotic voice as it sounded close to human as possible. "My name is Braniac Five, but I also go by the name of Querl Dox. I have traveled from a Alternate Reality because a grave miscarriage of justice is about to befall you. You have been betrayed not by one, but by two individuals. Your secret has been revealed, and unless you act according to my plans, you will not live to see the man your son may become, return to being the Hero he once was in another life and time. He will instead be used as a pawn of the one you call Albus Dumbledore and will not live to his 18th birthday unless we change the course of events that Dumbledore hopes to proceed as he has already planned."

James and Lily Potter who had listened to the machine speak, were fascinated at what this "Braniac" looked like and that it could talk, but when it finished delivering its message, they paled at the implications of what it spoke. It was then that all three felt a disturbance as James and Lily felt the wards around the home fall and new ones sprang up. Brainiac who had sensed it as well looked up and then back at the Potters. "Go upstairs and wait. I will handle this. When I call you, you must come with me, I have much to tell you."

"You can't fight him alone, he's too powerful." James Potter implored.

Brainiac gave a sly smile as he looked at James Potter with a look James was all too familiar with as he once wore the same smile himself.

"Trust me. I have studied the wavelength of your peoples bodies energy that you call magic, the moment he comes into my vision, I can modify my sensors and bodies capabilities faster than he can raise his arm and utter a spell. Now go, there isn't much time."

James wanted to protest again, but Brainiac turned and faced where the living room door was. James took that as his cue to leave and watch over his wife and son.

When Brainiac was sure James was safely upstairs, he sent two miniature devices towards the stairs and felt according to his sensors that the shields he put into place would hold no matter if this dark wizard got past him or not.

It was then that he felt a huge buildup of energy as the door was then blasted open. Being a machine had its advantages as it didn't have to worry about anything entering its ocular sockets. When the being before him walked in, Brainiacs first thought was, "Typical human, using a cloak as a means of theatricality and deception." In less than 2.5 seconds, he had visually scanned the being before him and adjusted his bodies defenses accordingly. But his scanner told him that though he may destroy the body of the being before him, but he would not die. His sensors told him that the man had somehow anchored his essence or soul to the earth. "Most likely through some form of dark magical rituals." Brainiac thought to himself.

"Identify yourself and state your intentions." Brainiac called out in a warning tone.

"I am Lord Voldemort and I do not answer to anyone." The Dark Sorcerer replied.

Brainiac realized the moment the Dark "Lord Voldemort answered that his name was an anagram and in French translated as "Flight from Death!"

"Correction, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, for the name Voldemort in French means Flight from Death. And from what my ocular scans have told me, you have somehow anchored your very essence to the living plane, for should your body be destroyed, you will and can be in time restored to life."

Voldemort stumbled back a moment as this "thing" had deduced his muggle name and what his name meant as well as having discovered the lengths he had to go through to cheat Death, all in a matter of seconds. "What are you?"

"My name is Brainiac Five. And you are trespassing on private property. Please leave, or I will be forced to use deadly force."

"I do not follow orders like some muggle filth, I give them. **AVADA-KEDAVRA!"**

As Riddle refused Brainiacs command, Brainiac already knew what Riddle was going to do before he did it. As the Dark Wizard uttered the first syllable, Brainiac was already in motion as he created a shield of energy in less than a second. As the dark curse was cast and sent at him, Brainiacs shield not only absorbed it, but sent it back at three times it's power. Voldemort never had a chance to dodge or throw up a proper shield of any sort as the curse struck him and vaporized his body. Brainiac did not lower his shield however as a few moments later, a wisp of ash-like particles rose up as the remainder of Tom Riddles essence rose and collided with the shield only for Brainiac to send it flying out of the house and into the nights sky. Brainiac walked to the door and looked up to watch as Voldemorts essence flew into the night sky until his ocular sensors could no longer track it.

"To quote Arnold Schwarzenegger, "He'll be back!", Brainiac muttered to himself. Turning back towards the stairs leading up to the second floor of the house, Braniac deactivated the shields he placed on the steps that would have kept Lord Vordemort from ascending up stairs. Using his visual scanners to scan for body heat, he was able to identify which room the Potters were in as he knocked as soon as he stood outside the door.

"Tom Riddle has been vanquished, it is safe to come out now."

James hollered from the other side of the door, "Who the hell is Tom Riddle?"

"It was the true name of the one who called himself Lord Voldemort." Was Brainiacs replies as James slowly opened the door with his wand drawn until he saw Brainiac was alone. "He merely used his name in an Anagram that in French translated as Flight from Death."

Moments later found James and Lily with little Harry in his mothers arms within the living room as the Potter Elves emptied the house of everything. Sirius Black had ran in only to be stunned by the appearance of the cyborg that called itself Brainiac. After introductions was over and a now clearly pissed off James Potter in the calmest voice he could muster told his long time friend Rubeus Hagrid to leave his home or there would be trouble and to inform Dumbledore that unless he wants a blood Fued courtesy of Houses Potter and Black, against him, then to kindly stay out of Potter family business.

Moments before, Brainiacs sensors was able to pick up a human magical signature that was not currently in human form somewhere within the current vicinity. So within a blink of an eye, Brainiac shot out his fingers as long tendrils of metal cords sought out and captured a rat that James, Lily, and Sirius automatically knew. Lily was able to reverse the animagus shifter as Brainiac had come to classify those who could shift into animals at will, and Peter William Pettigrew was tied up in metal cables as Brainiac was able to ensure Peter did not reach for a wand that he himself had then removed from Peters coat as well as the wand that Brainiac had seen in Riddles hands moments before. After several stunners were used on Pettigrew, James and Sirius left with the rat for several moments before returning almost forty-five minutes later without Peter.

By then Lily had sent one Severus Tobias Snape back to his home as she had finally gotten off her chest what she had wanted for so very long, and her friendship with her friend was being given a chance to begin anew. They had finally made their peace with one another though Severus was astounded that such a being as Brainiac, who preferred his true name Querl Dox existed and came from another reality. Brainiac had informed them that it was necessary to check on their friends the Longbottoms as the name Neville Longbottom was on the list of Heroes who were reborn needed protecting. Indeed they did as several days later the Longbottoms were attacked, but with the aid of Sirius Black, the Potters, and Brainiac, the attackers were defeated and imprisoned. Not even the words "I was Imperioused." could save them as the Longbottoms, the Potters, Sirius Black, and the recently introduced Remis Lupin was able to verify that the individuals who attacked the Longbottoms were fully coherent.

After a few days, Brainiac gave those who he had to sought out a set of co-ordinates to meet him at a specified location where information of a sensitive nature would change their futures in ways they would never have known.

**This will tie in with the Percy Jackson/X-Men/Marvel story Heroes reborn. Will update as soon as possible. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Heroes Awaken

**Justice Reborn**

**Ch. 1 Heroes Awaken**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Justice League**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Heroes Awaken**

** The Antarctic, Fortress of Solitude.**

Various families in warm snug clothing found themselves within a Palace made of Crystals days after Braniac 5 spoke with some of them. He left a long list of families with children recently born, to the Potters. With the list he left them, he also left a briefcase with special devices for instantaneous teleportation for all families whose children were on the list. A good number of them having families that have lived within the magical world for as long as they could remember. Others, much longer. Then there were those who were new to the magical world and through Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, and other women and ladies of the magical world, the families mentioned did indeed have magical children when aforementioned women magically scanned the children for magical cores and the cores current strength.

Every single one of them turned and gazed wondrously about the Fortress, in awe of its beauty. "Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. The last vestiges of the Planet Krypton, the one place where information that is now yours to know is stored.", Brainiac who had spoken stepped forth as those who had not seen him yet could gasp either in fright or amazement. "For those who do not know, I am Brainiac 5, but my true name is Querl Dox, and yes I am a machine. I will explain what I am in good time, but today is not about me, today is about your children. First off, who here reads comic books."

Sirius Black, Daniel Granger, and many other male Heads of House lowered their heads and raised their right hands, as did several women. Querl chuckled as the women who did not raise their hands could only place their free hands over their eyes and shake their heads either in amusement or embarrassment. Boy, was he about to give them a shock in just a bit. But he had another question for them.

"How many of you believe in the Gods or at least pay attention to and or know of Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, and many other Mythologies?"

Almost every one of them raised their hands in response to the question. Querl nodded in satisfaction as it was time for some home truths. Gods first, then comic books. "Before I get into the main real reason for your being here, is because in the United States, currently sitting above the Chrysler building, hidden under a magical form of Mist is the Palace of Olympus, where the God of both Greece and Rome live. And before you say anything, the Greek and Roman Gods are one and the same, their personalities just change where their children are concerned."

"Wait, children? As in Demi-Gods?" A woman wearing a monocle called out as the children within their arms began to want down. As Querl motioned with his hands, a playpen made of crystal that was warm to the touch, had presented itself as the parents arms were tiring. Setting the children inside the playpen, they turned back as Querl had prepared to answer the woman. "May I ask, what is your name?"

"I'm Amelia Bones, current head of the Bones family." She answered proudly.

"It's an honor to meet you Madam Bones, and to answer you questions, yes. There are currently four Camps that I have found full of Demi-Gods and champions, and even Legacies of the Gods of Greece and Rome. In New York, Camp Half-Blood for Greek children, in California, Camp Jupiter for Roman children."

"Why separate them?" James Potter asked.

"It's because throughout time, the Demi-God children of Greece and the Demi-God children of Rome have fought and killed each other because of personal beliefs and ideals, and self superiority. Each side believe they know better. The have been fighting in many wars including some very recent within the last 300 to 400 years. Every war that you have heard of till the Early 1940's they have fought one another due to these reasons. The Gods tired of seeing brother and sister demi-Gods killing one another, So Zeus commanded a special form of Mist to be used to separate the children of both factions permanently or at least until the bad blood feud was squashed and forgotten. To this day, it has worked while the Gods have watched over both factions of Demi-Gods, ensuring they don't cross paths with one another, even though they are siblings of the same parents but with different names and personalities."

"You spoke of four factions. What are the other two?" A man with a heavily scarred face, a weird eye, and a peg leg from what Querl Dox's ocular scanners could pick up.

"And your name?" Querl asked.

"Alastor Moody, but those in the know call me Mad-Eye. Head Auror of the DMLE."

"Your name was not among the list of people I left with the Potters."

"He's with me." Amelia Bones called out, stepping forth with a bit of fear.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to come off all fearsome, I just needed to know why he was present. To answer his question, the other factions are the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons. Long ago, Artemis fell in love with a Demi-God named Orion. The Earth I came from depicts him betraying her in history. I'm guessing it's the same here. She then swore off men to the River Styx, the highest and most deadliest oath one can make because to swear on it is to make a contract with it. And Styx will come to collect if someone has broken the contract on her name."

"You speak as if she exists as a person.", Alice Longbottom said.

"It's because, she is real, she's not just a river." Querl sent back. "She does have a physical humanoid body, and she is not one to be trifled with, I promise you. So yes, Artemis swore on Styx never to give her heart to men, so she instead took on Demi-God children who were born female, some who were betrayed by the men they loved and those who were afraid of death. Those girls or young women who swore an oath to Artemis were given partial immortality through Artemis's blessing. They can still be killed in normal methods of combat, and other physical methods. But for all intentions, they are immortal. As for the Amazons, they are a neutral race of Warrior Women in service to Hera mainly. The other Female Gods have a hand in their lives, but Hera for all intents and purposes is in charge of the Amazons. They care not for the Greek and Roman warring factions, just themselves and those girls and young women that Hera sends their way as a reason to stay safe and pure. Though they too are immortal, they can and have ventured out into the World of men unlike my Earth, and they have secretly been creating businesses to keep them alive and up to date on the goings on in both Demi-God business, and Magical. And yes, they have been watching Magical Britain for many a year. Many a time a Death Eater tried to cross an Amazon, only to be sent home in pieces to Tom Riddle who called himself Lord Voldemort. The same could be said for Gellert Grindewalds followers."

The people before him looked like they needed a bit of time to process what they just learned, so Querl walked over to the Crystal Control Matrix and moved the crystal controls a bit and with a flash of light, a table made of pure crystal made itself known, as did many chairs as the table was rather large for the entire set of adults who were gathered. Refreshments were also presented, ranging from English tea, to Lemonade, and cakes and cookies. Querl explained how he and two others were able to access the crystals themselves, but that explanation would have to wait as the adults needed time to acclimate to what they just found out.

After a little over 15 minutes passing, the people gathered had slowly wound down as conversations was rather high since Querl revealed the Gods of Olympus' continued existence. They realized that in listening to this revelation, that it may mean everything they thought they knew of magic was false as many around sought the reason to magics origin, and the answer came as soon as Querl Dox finished speaking. One name came to mind in all of their minds, Hecate.

As if summoned, The Goddess of Magic herself appeared next to Querl. Querl wasn't startled in the least. He felt her approach as he sent several of his sensors over all over the U.S. So the information he needed could be downloaded into another unused crystal for analysis. He also placed some exactly where he knew Olympus to currently exist. Upon Hecates' arrival, Querl turned to face her and knelt a knee to her and bowed his head in respect. The magical parents and friends who felt her power did the same after they stood upon her arrival. Those who were mundane or non-magical, but with magical children, did not know what else to do, so they too knelt and bowed their heads in respect.

With hair as black as night with eyes as green as they killing curse, a beauty that rivaled Aphrodite herself, Hecate looked around the Crystal palace before her and then at her magical children and smiled in appreciation. "Rise my children, rise." she said spreading her arms out. "I am glad that you have all separated yourself from that fool Dumbledore's false team of radicals. Order of the Phoenix, Bah. The only reason Fawkes remains near him isn't because of him being his familiar, which is a lie. It's because Fawkes is bound voluntarily to Hogwarts as an Agent of mine. Now, I am curious as to why a traveler from another reality has summoned you all here.", she finished turning to the reality traveler. By now everybody did indeed stand and turned to Querl.

Querl looked back and then turned to her and bowed again. Walking back over to the controls, he began to activate a crystal prepared just for this occasion, but before he finished, he turned back and looked upon everyone, "Remember when I asked about those who read comic books?"

Several embarrassed men and women nodded as their significant others smirked as if to use this as future blackmail material. Too bad for them as it would backfire as a new truth would be presented to them in just over a few seconds.

The Cyborg finished activating the program as the Fortress was filled with individual costumed holograms of beings who existed on his Earth. Several caped and costumed beings stood, others levitated above the ground. Men and women of various size, build, and strength. Each one stood by certain families as if they belonged there.

Hecate and everyone else gawked at the image of the superheroes that stood by the mortal magical and mundanes. Querl explained the history and significance of every hero and heroine individual that was placed where the families stood. Then the bomb dropped moments later when Querl revealed their reincarnation through their own children. How though reborn, the powers came with them, but were tightly bound, waiting to be released so the heroes of Brainiacs world could live again on this Earth. With Hecate here, he'd be able to bring that hope to this Earth.

He explains his own origins and his home-world on the planet Colu. He spoke about the other Brainiacs that came before him and how he came about. He next spoke of Krypton, the House of El and its own Gods and how the house of El was descended from the God of Krypton Rao who then made himself known by teleporting next to Hecate.

After he and Hecate introduced themselves to one another, he finished Kryptons historical journey from its birth to its destruction and how the only survivors were Kal-El and his cousin Kara Zor-El. There were others, but they no longer existed to to many crimes or having faded over time themselves. From there, Brainiac and he spoke of the Guardians of Oa, of Earth, and its champions who took up the call to be heroes when Earth was at a time where darkness was imminent. Heroes like The Batman, Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lanterns of Oa, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and many more stood in the light and fought back against that darkness and won.

All the heroes were spoken of in reverence, but none so more than the Trinity of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Querl then spoke of the Justice Society that then was reborn as the Justice League, and then over a century later became The Legion of Superheroes.

Then the real kicker came when Rao explained that when the last of the Heroes passed away, it was Kal-El and his wife Diana, then Queen of the Amazons and her sister Donna Troy as well as Kara Zor-El and Brainiac 5 himself that remained.

Brainiac explained that after so many advancements in technology, that man forgot about the consequences of how they procreated and even forgot the Gods. When man began to die, so too did the Gods to the point where Diana and her sister were rendered into statues once more as Themyscira lost its magic when the Gods were no more, as all the remaining Amazons quickly grew old, withered, and died, leaving Kal-El to bury them himself. Because Diana and Donna were born of the Earth and of the Gods blessing, Kal was forced to return his wife and sister in-law to the Earth. Almost a century later, the sun underwent a change as the Sun when it was yellow sustained Kal and Kara, but the moment it changed to a Red Sun, it began to kill them. Under the influence of a Red Sun, Kal and Kara became in essence, human. Their powers instantly were leaving them and then, many years later, Kara was embraced by Death while in his, Querl Dox's arms, as Kal-El followed days later.

Rao took it from there as he found out how Kal-El, Kara Zor-El, Diana Kent-Prince, Donna Troy, and all the heroes were reincarnated in this reality and were destined to fight by their cousins side. Their cousins being Demi-Gods, or children of the Gods. Hence why Rao sent Querl to this reality to prepare everyone here, standing before them. To tell them of how if the children do not get back the power they once had in their past life, then the future will be a dark morbid place as there are currently two champions of Fate currently in existence, Harry Potter being one of them, and the other who would remain nameless, though it would later be found that the other chosen champion was infact related to Lily through said champions mother.

When Remus spoke up, it was to find out who was reborn as who.

Rao had informed them that Kal-El was reborn through Harry Potter as Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius and Seleen Lovegood was reborn from Kara Zor-El. From there, names and past names were revealed further.

Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom was the Dark Knight Batman reborn, as his other name in his past life was also Bruce Wayne.

Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Asbolus and Hemera Greengrass was reborn from Queen Diana of Themyscira, wife of Kal-El, as her soon to be born sister followed her and was to be reborn as Donna Troy, Princess of the Amazons.

Fred and George Weasley , sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley were reborn from two beyond superhuman speedsters Barry Allen and Wally West. Following them was Ronald Weasley who was in fact Bart West, who was known as Impulse. Molly Weasley's daughter who had yet to be born was already found to be Star Fire. Charley Weasley, eldest of the Weasley children was Alan Scott, the first to bear the name of Green Lantern. William Weasley was reborn from Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow.

Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy's son Draco was reborn from Atlantis's King Orin also known as Aqua-Man, while his civilian identity was Arthur Curry.

Hermione Granger, daughter of Daniel and Emma Granger was reborn from Shayera Hol, also known as Hawk Girl.

Many others were informed who their children were reborn from and after which it was decided by the parents that if the Gods of this Earth and Rao of Krypton so much as knew they were needed here, then it would only be right to let it happen. Over time, Special doorways were placed in the homes of the parents that allowed them to take their children to the Fortress and back as well as special forms of home protections offered by Querl who could outdo any magical wards any time. All of the children powers and memories were fully restored over time as well as many of them needing training. Under Longbottom Manor, Brainiac had recreated The Batcave since Neville preferred there instead of the Fortress. His suits, weapons and gadgets, his vehicles, and everything the Batman had before his passing was fully restored as Brainiac remembered.

As for Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood, they spent more time in the Fortress of Solitude more than anyone. Brainiac had enhanced the wards surrounding Potter Manor.

Brainiac had kept a close eye on Albus Dumbledore and many of the Death Eaters who escaped Justice and insured when the time was right, should Voldemort rise again, that the Reborn Justice League would be there to stop him. As for should Dumbledore try to manipulate the Potters in any way, or try and do something stupid, Braniac had access to a special prison dimension created by Jor-El that Querl was just itching to use.

Now they just needed to wait as within the Fortress, a special room was created by Querl where many of the children were taught from an early age how to use magic as well as to train in their powers and skills. As a means of extra security, the adults were offered as well as their children the gift of the Kryptonian language. They and their children would be able to speak it fluently so should it ever be needed to identify them because of magical glamors, potions, or shape-shifters, then it would help them immensely. All of them agreed as Rao blessed them with the gift to speak Kryptonian. Rao was given a chance to stick around by the Higher Powers as he apparently took a liking to Hecate who thought he didn't look too bad herself.

For the time being, The children were given a chance to be themselves as they had what they needed. Now it just a matter of time when they were revealed to the world that worried him. But that day wasn't here yet. So he would watch and remain vigilant, after all, he had all the time in the world.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections

**Justice Reborn**

**Ch. 2 Reflections**

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Justice League**

**J. K. Rowling and D. C. Comics does.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Reflections**

Lily Potter opened her eyes as she gazed lovingly into her husband James, closed eyes. Many a day she thanked Rao for sending Querl to save her and her family not just from The fake Dark Lord, but from the manipulations of an old man. Rolling on and kissing her husband passionately on the lips, she felt him pull her close as he deepened the kiss. The love these two magical beings had for one another was not like when their son Harry/Kal-El first felt and saw his wife Daphne Greengrass/ Diana Kent-Prince reincarnated as the two young children renewed their bond of love with one another. The moment they gazed into each others eyes, they knew who each other were as they stood up on their little feet and with wobbly legs walked until they hugged one another and kissed. Hecate and Rao along with the Potters, the Greengrasses, the Lovegoods, and Querl Dox observed as magic at its strongest surrounded these two souls in light and signified the bond with a matching pair of rings. Since that day, The Potter Scion and the Greengrass heiress were nearly inseparable.

That was 8 nearly 9 years ago as the time for the children were nearly ready for Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was forced to swear an oath not to attempt to seek control of any of the children. The oath was so binding that it was Lily Potter, Hemera Greengrass, and Querl themselves who made sure there was no chance for him to do anything that placed the children in any danger. For once, Dumbledore had lost any and all chance to be in control of the Potter Heir. Minerva McGonaghall had ensured them that she would watch over him so that he wouldn't try anything funny or stupid.

Querl acting on a hunch concealed himself as a magical healer and approached the old headmaster. He then scanned Dumbledore to see if time was catching up to him. When he returned to the fortress, he found Kal and Kara undergoing their Kryptonian learning all over again, and explained to the Potters, the Greengrasses, Rao, and Hecate that Albus Dumbledore was infact in the beginning stages of Dementia. He just didn't know it yet. Time had finally caught up to him as even through the consumptions of sweets he was ingesting wasn't helping, but making matters, or in this case, the disease worse.

Lily shook her head at these thoughts as she looked at the beautiful brown eyes of her husband. As much as she wanted him to ravish her, she turned to look at the clock only for her eyes to slip towards the window. She looked back down at James as she motioned for him to look towards the window, as she crawled off him and stood up on the floor and walked to it, her eyes gazing upon her Pride and Joy once more. He stood before the main white wooden post and leaned forward on his arms as he gazed upon the sun. James came up behind her as he too looked upon his son and Heir Harry James Potter, also known as Kal-El of Krypton. Since Harry/Kal remembered who he was, he hadn't spoken to his father Jor-El's AI. He just didn't know what to say or think anymore. His recently new found friend and familiar who flew into his life days ago, a beautiful white Snowy Owl he affectionately called Hedwig, stood upon his shoulder and watched with him as they gazed at the sun together.

Fifteen minutes later found James and Lily Potter fully dressed and walking towards their son after exiting the house. They stood on either side of him and just watched as the early morning clouds just managed to hide the sun for a few minutes. James coughed as his son acted as if he didn't notice him. "Tell me I'm a good person.", he said all of a sudden.

That threw his parents for a loop. "What do you mean by that dear?" Lily asked as she brushed her left hand through his messy Potter hair.

"I have all this power, and now magic. I'm practically a God now. What does one do when they find themselves with that much power? How can I be trusted?", Harry asked while lowering his head into his arms.

"Harry, we know about your past before your rebirth. We know that the reasons you had a few bad times in your life was due to things outside of your control due to dark magic, to Red Kryptonite. Then there were those times that the monster who called himself Darksied brainwashed you. But you overcame his control and beat the darkness within you. If Rao didn't think you could handle it, do you think he wouldn't have allowed you to be reborn or have Querl save us? You are a great young man, and will one day be the Hero you once were in that past life son." James said as he raised his sons chin up and looked down into his son's tear filled eyes.

Lily placed her hand under his cheek and turned him to look at her. "We have faith in you Harry. More importantly, we love you and will help you overcome your obstacles, of your doubts and troubles together, no matter what life and fate has in store for you. We may not always be there for you, but it doesn't mean we won't be watching or supporting you."

Harry could only wrap his arm around his mother as James joined in and picked his son up as he and Lily proceeded to show their son how much they really loved him as the family came together. Lily with Querl was already creating another Kryptonian suit just for Harry. Selene Lovegood had already created one that she thought appropriate for Luna. But the children were too young for that life, or so they thought. They were waiting for when the time was right and the world would look up and cry out for a hero, the Justice League would be there to answer the call.

"When will you speak to Jor-El again love? You haven't spoken to one another since you realized that you were reincarnated and remembered your past life.", Lily asked as she held her son.

At the time, he couldn't answer her question as he didn't know. He just buried himself in her hair and held on to her, not wanting to let go. When he returned to the fortress later that week, he went alone. When Querl approached him, Harry asked for a bit of time alone with the Fortress. Querl must have figured out what Harry wanted to do and decided maybe it would be a good idea to see how Luna was doing. Once he was sure his cybernetic friend was gone, Harry called out, "Father, it's me. It's Kal. I'm sorry for ignoring you all these years. But the passing of my wives, my children, my family, all of those people...then being reborn..."

**"It has taken a toll on your soul my son. I understand you now more than most. But even you are not a God. The things you have accomplished has made me proud to call you My Son. I thought you would have to carry the burden of the title 'Champion' alone. I was wrong, as you have proven me capable of many a time. Throughout the time you spent in your first life, there were others who have shouldered the burden beside you and with you. Including your sons and daughters, your brother Kon-El and his children, and even your wives Lois Lane and Diana. They alone gave you the strength to continue the battle against the Darkness after the passing of John and Martha Kent. Now through Rao, Hecate, the Potters, and many others, you, your cousin Luna formerly Kara Zor-El and the others are needed again, as you need to be ready. I sense a terrible darkness coming not seen since the monster who called himself Darksied, Lord of Apocalypse."**

"Does this darkness have the power to destroy the world?", Harry asked aloud, hoping Jor-El would say no.

**"Yes, but you and your friends and family have the power to be the light against this darkness. You are ready to lead your friends once more, my Son."**

At those words, a rumble began to sound as Harry turned around and looked to the icy floor as the ice cracked on the floor several feet in front of him and a crystal column arose. As it did, light shined down from above as it showed Harry a Kryptonian uniform inside the column, just his size. His family crest once more stretched boldly on the chest. No longer was there a pair of red briefs on the outside as only a red belt was seen as the symbol of the House of El proudly stood out on the buckle. A long red cape with the the El Crest in yellow as before, on the back. The suit was in his size as was the boots.

** "The uniform had been recreated by Querl and your mother Lily Potter, with the ability to change, grow, and expand as you grow to be the man you once were, yet again. It is time to embrace your destiny once more, My Son. You are ready. Your leadership will stir others to your side.", **Jor-El finished as the suit disappeared in a shimmer of light only to reappear in the arms of his first, near forgotten mother, Lara El-Lor Van. She was in her Kryptonian Ceremonial robes he had last seen her in when he activated the crystals all those many centuries ago. Like Jor-El, her image, memory engrams, voice, and personality was stored within the Crystals as well.

_**"Always hold onto hope, my son.", **_she softly spoke as if with the voice of an Angel as she shined as one as well. She smiled and gazed upon her reincarnated son lovingly. He knew no matter how many times he looked upon her image, he could never forget the woman who first birthed him as she held a unique beauty unmatched by any woman save his new mother Lily. He could almost swear Lily Potter was Lara El reincarnated at times. He stepped up to her as she knelt to his level and could only gaze upon him proudly and lovingly. He gathered the suit from her arms into his own, looked at the suit and then her as he was near tears, but the second he looked at the suit and then her, she was gone. He looked around, but knew she returned to the crystals, as he then prayed to Rao in thanks for allowing him to see Lara one last time. Harry now knew what he had to do as he turned slightly to his right, knelt down and set himself for a launch. The suit being in his left arm behind him as his right was in front of him, the air began swirling around him, mixed with snow and broken chunks of ice, as a second later, he launched. As he flew upward, all he could do was look up as in a flash of super speed, he had the suit fully assembled on his body as he kept going up and had to swirl around a crystal column to keep from hitting it.

Harry may not be a man anymore, or at least not yet anyway, but he was pretty sure the world could at least use a **Superboy.** As he flew through the Antarctic at incredible speeds, accelerating and heading up. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to fly under his own power again. Sure, he enjoyed the times he had flying on his toy broom, and on his fathers broom with his father James, and even sometimes when Lily had Harry to herself when alone, even she would secretly fly with him. But riding a broom could not compare to flying like this.

Having flown outside the atmosphere, Harry gazed upon a now unfiltered sun. With his eyes closed, arms outstretched, he felt the power, energy, and strength that it gave him as he hovered over the Earth, and in the vacuum of space. Opening his eyes, his attention then diverted and focused on the planet as he closed his eyes and opened his senses. His super-hearing began to hear everything from all over the world, the people in trouble and crying for help, natural disasters, and such until he focused and listened as a commercial airliner called out a mayday as it was experiencing technical difficulties with one of its wings forcing it into a vertical dive near London.

Deciding to start there, he sped off blasting through several speed barriers yet again. As he spotted the plane, he flew near and saw that the wing was stuck in the wrong position and wasn't where it should be and set about to correcting the problem by hitting it with the right amount of power forcing it into the right position it needed to be in, and then flying under the plane and using his super-human strength to lift it, was able to get the plane to fly back up into the sky. Once he was sure the plane was in good hands, he flew to the front and hand signaled to an utterly surprised group of pilots that the plane was gonna be alright. He flew beside it as the men shook off the shock and returned to their posts. When he was sure they were gonna be ok, he smiled, saluted them and flew off to the side as the plane passed him by. Windows within the plane was open as people inside looked at the flying boy in a blue and red suit who waved at them with his back to the sun, turned, and then flew off to parts unknown. His adventures didn't stop there that entire day, as he prevented several robberies, aided police in car chases by lifting speeding vehicles that were trying to outrun police into the air. He disarmed those who had weapons by using his heat vision through the floor of the vehicles without hitting any vital and flame-able engine parts, and burning the weapons they had. He even melted the tires, and set the vehicles down on the side of the road so the when the police got out of their cars, he flew up a bit and watched as the police took the perps into custody. Once the suspects were in the cars, the police then could look only look up and wave and shout thank-yous to which he then nodded and flew off in the sky. He even blew out a fire that almost injured a fire fighter as he helped get both them and the fire victims to the paramedics. Deciding to call it a day, he headed home.

As he flew, he accelerated to beyond mach 3 as he passed land and water, making sure to stay below radar level. Since he spent a portion of his day in the U.S. where most of the problems happened, he flew through the United States and back on to the ocean as he passed many lands and landmarks. He laughed in joy as he passed many people, buildings, and was nearing home.

As he allowed his eyes and ears to focus on his parents, he was hit by a yellow, white, and red missile. Halting in midair from spinning out of control, he stared then glared in annoyance at his baby cousin Luna/Kara Zor-El floating in front and above him by several feet with her arms crossed. She who wore a white T-shirt with a Red and Yellow House of El Crest on her chest, a red mini skirt being held by a yellow belt, red boots, white gloves, and a black band to keep her hair held back.

"It's about time you got back into the game Kal, I'd begun to worry your heart wasn't in it anymore.", Luna said with a smirk on her lips. "I would've thought the Nargles would keep you grounded. Good suit by the way, it suits you."

Harry/Kal just chuckled as he floated up and tapped her on the right arm. "Tag, your it." Before she could acknowledge this new side of her cousin, she watched for a second as he turned towards home and flew super-fast, to escape his cousin faster than you can say 'What?'.

"Hey Kal, no fair. I wasn't ready.", Luna/Kara playfully pouted as she took off after him at the same speed and trying to catch him, laughing all the while and glad to see Kal out of his funk.

Harry honed his senses once more on James and Lily as he kept just out of arms reach of his playful baby cousin. When they got there, Harry stopped as he saw Lily and his family outside with their arms crossed and stern looks, heads in the air waiting on them. Luna must not have noticed as she plowed into him on accident and said forcing them into the ground and unintentionally creating a small crater, "Tag, your it."

She then looked up and saw what he was looking at a moment ago and was about to take off when her Aunt Lily stopped her with a stern voice, "And where do you think your going young Lady?"

At those words, Luna froze before takeoff as she turned and looked at her Aunt sheepishly as her own mother stepped out of the house with a smug look that told Luna she and Harry was busted.

Almost ten minutes later after both children were changed into their house clothes, the Heads of their families waiting on them in the living room wearing the same looks, Harry and Luna came and sat on a comforter couch while their parents stood there, though the look on Xeno's face wasn't stern, it did say that they had much to talk about.

James and Lily began by saying how Harry went out into the world without concealing his identity and was noticed all over both muggle and Magical News all over the World. They were afraid for his life and safety. Before they could say anything about grounding him, they did give him a chance to speak. He solved the problem by messing up his hair since as **Superboy**, his heritage enabled his hair to look slicked back, but with his hair messy like James and with a pair of glasses on as he showed them, he did indeed look different. He told them how he did the same thing in his other Universe and that the only ones to notice he was one and the same as Superman and Clark Kent, was his Wives Lois and Diana.

When James and Lily watched his change, even they were hardly able to see the similarities in being Harry Potter and Superboy. Lily decided to give Harry the benefit of being hisself as long as he practiced Vigilance. Because of his actions, she couldn't fault him or ground him. All she could ask was he be careful. Once he swore to, he gave her a hug while asking his parents for forgiveness, which they gave.

As for Luna, she wasn't punished as her mother and father already gave her their blessing to be Supergirl so long as she too practiced Vigilance and safety.

James and the Marauders couldn't be anymore proud of Harry as they all sat and watched the news from all over the world as the people they saved and or ran across, had videos and pictures taken by hundreds as even Luna's exploits were shown. For a half hour the family praised the deeds of their children. Luna allowed 'Brainy' as she came to call him for now (Much to Harry and the Marauders amusement.), pull her onto his lap as she leaned into him and fell asleep on her once past and once again future husbands arms. He passed her off to her mother Seleen who took her to the room the Potters set up for her.

Just then, Daphne Potter-Greengrass in her normal civilian attire dark blue jeans, a white and pink long sleeved shirt, and high heels stomped into the House until she spotted her quarry. The moment Harry saw the angry and hurt look in her eyes, he knew she was gonna kill him or at least try. The moment he went to zip away in Super-Speed, she lashed out with her Lasso of Truth and pulled. The moment the lasso was around him, he was flown back and landed on his back in front of her, looking up into her blue eyed, blond haired face, while her left foot rested on his chest. "You're in big trouble Kal. You almost ratted us out."

"Not necessarily dear, hehe. 'Gulp.' As you know, I am the master of Secret Identities, something you were once quoted as saying." He said, all the while sweating and hoping she wouldn't hurt him, MUCH!

"Be that as it may Kal, I'm not a hundred percent sure the worlds ready for us." she said as she hoisted him onto his feet and removed the Lasso from around him.

"Babe, you more than most know how I and Luna can hear everything, we can hear the world crying out for a Hero, a savior. I can't turn my back on them, I doubt Luna can either, even now that I've started to get back into the swing of being a Hero. And with what I can hear, even now, they need us more than ever. I need your support in this, and your trust." He said as he grabbed her arms and rubbed them. She then lunged into his arms as her own went around him. His arms encircled him as he rubbed her back and soothed her fears and her worry. "I'm sorry I worried you. And I promise, I won't oust our people within the Magical World."

She pulled back and he saw the tears in her eyes, which he dabbed with a hanker-chief from one of his pockets.

"Oh, he's good." Harry heard his Godfather Sirius Black say to his father.

"Well, he is my and Lily's son. I'd like to think something rubbed off on him." He looked to his wife Lily who he wrapped an arm around as she nodded at those words.

When Daphnee's/Diana's eyes were dried, she nodded her head in understanding and then knocked him on his backside with a right hook to his jaw. "That's for worrying me and nearly revealing the Magical World, you big jerk." she said as she headed to their room swaying her hips as he looked at her going up the stairs and to their room all the while looked back and took a small glance at him and quietly asked in a small voice where only he and Luna could hear, "Coming husband?" and continued up the stairs and looking upward.

"Rao, I love that woman." he said as he stood up, looked at the goofy expressions of his family, shrugged, then chased after his wife in Super-Speed. He had a lot of making up and ass kissing to do.

The entire party downstairs on the other hand could only laugh as Lily knew her son was in good hands as The Greengrass family watched the events unfold from the chimney and joined in the laughter.


End file.
